


Graveyard Pranks - Anxceit

by Nightlovechild



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing with strong language, Buried Alive, Character Growth, M/M, Panic Attacks, Possible Character Death, Remus - Freeform, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Dimitri and Virgil both know that in the dark side of the mindscape everything is twisted. Graveyards are a place of comfort. Tormenting your friends means fun. Falling in love...well, that's difficult anywhere.





	Graveyard Pranks - Anxceit

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit's Name is Dimitri.

Ominously, The full moon hangs overhead. Accomplishing the opposite of its intended purpose by making the shadows deeper among the headstones and gnarled trees, instead of lighter. But it's all par for the course on this side of the mind.

The wind whistles through the night making the cold creep in under Dimitri's jacket and cape. But the chill doesn't feel perfect for his frame of mind tonight. Nope not one bit.

Dimitri let's his bare hand skim over the curved tops of rough stone headstones. He barely reads the names and dates anymore knowing the landscape all too well. Besides, it's not the occupants that frighten him. It's the events, the laughter, and smiles that are never to occur here again that truly haunt him. 

The graveyard had been a team effort on all of their parts. As Thomas was introduced to spooky Disney graveyards with dancing skeletons and moved onto sinister cinematic cemeteries the place grew more intense and comforting for the dark sides. Remus would keep his creatures here letting them hunt on the fringes of the subconscious. Virgil would stoically sit on every piece of stone that wasn't meant to be sat on while he softly sang along to his music. Dimitri had a much more functional use for the grave plots. He buried the truth here. For every powerful lie to go well, the truth ended up six feet under.

They would play… okay, more like torment each other here in the permeating darkness. Dimitri chuckled to himself as his foot crunched an old mangled pink bow. Bending over, he took his bowler hat off, as he inspected it closer. 

~☆~

"I can't believe you were right. It got all of them to sit there the whole time!" Anxiety laughed for the first time in a long time. Throwing the empty peanut butter jar over top of the iron gate.

"What like it's hard?" Dimitri scoffed as he brushed the excess wolf man fur off of his outfit. 

"Come on! If you weren't scared of them then you've got to be scared of what Rem is going to do?" Anxiety playfully shoved Dee away. Dee's hands flashed out and held the newest dark trait closer. 

"Remus could kill us, burn us alive but my lust for you will never be extinguished." Dee joked as he dipped Anxiety back. Pressing kisses to his exposed neck. Before bringing him back up, a small smirk on his face. The shadows under Anxiety's eyes grew more pronounced with the blush on his cheeks. 

Dimitri sauntered past him playing hard to get. Waiting for the moment his crush ran after him wanting another kiss. 

"Do you really that could happen? Do you think Rem is going to kill us?" Anxiety asked as his footsteps grew shorter, hugging his black on black plaid jacket around his middle. "But like actually kill us? We hurt his babies and then he'll make me watch as he axes you to sashimi bites. Making me eat you then burying me alive with you inside me…" his words rushing together as he escalated. 

"Yes, because Remus is the perfect chef and the world's leading matchmaker. Plus, There's…" Dee was cut off as the night swells with roars and the ground starts to shake. Dee turned back around when he heard plastic sneakers scrambling up stone. Virgil was up and gone before he could finish his sentence out loud "...easier ways of getting me inside of you." 

Dimitri sighed knowing Anxiety wouldn't come back out of hiding for awhile. Might as well enjoy the show. Stepping over to the closest tree, slithering up to find a sturdy branch. 

Alone, He watched from up on high as sixty nine wolf-men stampeded past. Bright pink bows everywhere there was fur still attached. The delicate ribbons matching their fresh poodle style haircuts. Holding his gloved hand over his mouth to muffle his snickering as Remus ran past screaming. 

"Get back here, you non mangy mutts. Daddy must make you filthy and terrible again." 

~☆~

His grin shattered into a grimace. Throwing the old bow down, the silly prank faded to white noise as Dimitri realized where his feet had stopped. His yearning and hatred had lead the snake to their darkest joke yet.

Intricate designs around those fateful words, were starting to fade from constantly being touched. His nails, hard as diamonds, made the head stone's letters turn to gravel as he raked his nails into the grooves. 

~☆~

Dee's throat felt raw from calling Anxiety's name. His feet hurt from walking. His levels of exhaustion had reached new heights. Dimitri had spent all day looking for their little gargoyle. With no luck so far Dimitri gave up as he spotted the graveyard.

'If Anx doesn't want to be found, then I'll never find him.' He thought as he opened the wrought iron gate.

"This has to be the greatest prank ever." Remus called out to Dimitri, waving him closer as the music started to build. 

The beat and lyrics only adding to the maddening glee on Remus' face. Pulling him in close Dimitri became infected with the beat and electric vibe. His feet kicking up the fresh dirt in the air with each move. But as the spinning continued his nausea clears his head.

"Wait. Prank? What prank?" Dimitri shook his head as he questioned Remus' motives for the dance party. 

"Well for this bitch! What did you think I was talking about?" Remus danced off to the side as he started to grind and hump the grave marker. 

"Here lies my beloved: Virgil "Anxiety" Sanders."

Dimitri's vision swam. His stomach rolled. As he read the words and learned his lover's name for the first time. Then he spotted the small metal bell shaking furiously. 

"No!" Dimitri cried clicking his fingers to bring Anx… No, Virgil to the surface. Nothing, the death bell continues to wail and shake. Trying to drop down to him or bring Virgil up yields no results. 

The clang of two shovels falling over grabs his attention. Seizing both of the tools, Dimitri find his second wave of energy. Throwing one Remus' way and starts moving huge piles of loose dirt. But as the creative side starts to do drill team twirls with it instead of digging, Dimitri screams at him.

"Just fucking help! He is our friend! Being dark and being cruel are two different fucking things."

Remus sticks the shovel into the dirt. To lean against as he watches Dimitri dig himself down to his boy-toy. 

"I don't understand why you're freaking out so bad when he is just going to end up back down there anyway." Remus yawns.

"Screw you! Fuck you! How could you?" Dimitri spat out between slinging shovel fulls of dirt over his shoulders and out of the hole. He kept praying to whoever would listen that the bell would keep ringing. The ringing meant Anx...Virgil was still alive down there pulling on the tiny string that lead to the surface. That lead back to life. 

The hollow thud of metal hitting wood greets his ears. Throwing the shovel down, ignoring how the blisters that formed have started bleeding. Dimitri strikes his nails against the cheap plywood as it splinters and breaks apart. Pulling the broken pieces away. 

A gasping sound and Virgil's tear stained face comes into view as the ringing fades like ripples across the mindscape. Virgil aides in his own escape by kicking and punching from the inside as Dimitri tears the pieces away until the terrified side pulls himself up out of his own casket. 

The air is knocked out of Dee as Virgil clutches to him. Arms wrapped around his neck while Virgil's legs are trying and failing to wrap around Dee's body. So he relents and sits on the side of the coffin. Letting Virgil get as close as he needs.

"It's okay. I got you. Never going to let you out of my sight. That demented shit head is never going to touch you again." Dimitri promises as he is rocking Virge and ignoring the strong smell of urine or how fast his shirt is being soaked with tears. 

"Why are making me the bad guy? See my hands are clean." Remus retorts as green slime slides off of his hands and splatters against the ground. "Well except for that. But I had nothing to do with Mayor McAngst ending up in the hole."

"If it wasn't you, then who was it Remus?" 

"You."

"Fuck you! I would never. I've been looking for him all day!" Dimitri screamed back. 

"I don't care. I just want to go home. Take me home, Dee." Virgil whimpers out. 

"Hey, Dimitri tell me do you think of your dilapidated fuck shack as home too? Can you love him like he deserves to be loved?"

"Yes, I love..." Before he can get the lie out Dimitri is pristine, above ground, as the bell is frantically ringing again. 

Remus starts cackling anew. Rolling on the ground, red in the face as if it's the funniest thing in the world.

Picking up the shovel again, Dimitri finally accepts the truth he was trying to bury. Virgil deserves more. More love and security than what he is capable of. Dimitri wasn't created to love, but to deceive. What true love comes from lying? 

Digging his love free again; Dimitri doesn't answer a single question that Remus hurls his way between giggles. Hauling Virgil and then himself out of the hole. He holds Virgil's passed out body close as he walks him to the other side of the mindscape. Giving into his biggest lie yet. 

"He isn't one of us." 

Burying his heart as the light side takes Virgil away.

~☆~

Deep howls roll through the cemetery marking the time; the witching hour. Stretching his tired bones Dimitri shakes off all of the new memories of Virgil from his mind. Like how well he was thriving and how beautiful he looks in purple. Trying to ignore all of the hate in Virgil's words as he stands with his new family. Trying to repress how he himself was forced by his very nature to respond like a dick. Instead of expressing his truth. Dimitri shook with the injustice of it all with one hand on the head marker of the only empty grave. 

"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, isn't that right, my love?"

Lightning cracks over head as the world turns bright in a flash, then is hurled into nothingness. The break of thunder makes the ground shake. Suddenly the wind whips up and surges around him. Dee holds onto his hat with one hand while the other is covering his mouth so he can still breathe. 

Through the roaring wind, a noise was building. Dimitri could hear faint voices like a muffled conversation. Cupping his hand to his ear straining to listen. Dimitri's bowler hat takes flight off of his head. Hair whipping in his eyes, leafs and sticks being carried on the updraft are scraping at his face. Covering his face with both arms he protects himself. The voices turn from chatter then into soul wrenching declarations. 

"I am Veritas, the daemon of truth. Your mouth is blasphemous. Your being an abomination. My scales must be balanced with your scaly head! I have come for my sacrifice!" The voices screeched together as one.

The daemon lorded over him from a top of the mausoleum. Lightning cracked over head again, as it bounded with ease all the way to the top of his beloved's tombstone. 

"Don't even think of running. You can't save yourself. You're carcass will be drug off into the subconscious left to become a lowly function again and only your fleas will mourn you." The daemon brandished a dagger high in the air. 

Dimitri's day of reckoning was here. Screaming from the depths of his essence he turned and fled. His whole body shaking but picking up speed with every foot fall. That is until he could hear laughter as the wind halted. Which made Dimitri wheel around, teeth bared, snake eye glowing bright yellow as his human eye glowed red with murderous intent.. This was the final straw Remus was going to…

"I got you so good!" Virgil laughed as he carefully dabbed at the stage makeup. Trying not to smear it with his happy tears. "You should have seen the look on your face. Fuck, I see why you always stuck around for the aftermath." 

Then the air was knocked out of Virgil's body as Dee's fist connected squarely with his chest. As Virgil's world started to spin, Dimitri's seized the front of his costume, and crushed him to his chest in an embrace. Tugging the half face mask off, Dimitri touched the clean part of his face. Virgil could tell from that look that Dee was making sure it was the surly anxious side himself. Dimitri smiled when Virgil blushed and leaned into his touch. Dee let out an exhilarated sound that he couldn't hold back as the anger drowned in joy. His arms constricting around his former lover's body

"You shouldn't be here." Dee whispered against the side of Virge's neck as he laid the human side of his face against his costume. 

"And you should stop lying to me." Virgil had to lean back to look the deceitful side in the face. Since he was not able to move any other part of his body due to all six arms holding him in place.

The flame of what they were caught in Dimitri's chest as Virgil licked his lips. His pink tongue such a stark contrast to the black lipstick. Dimitri pressed his lips against Virgil's before either of them could think. Lips moving with familiarity, a bite here and a tongue caress there. But the fire was snuffed out as fast as it was built. They couldn't go back. It defeated the purpose of their actions and choices. So Dimitri just enjoyed the smeared lipstick they were probably both sporting now. 

"They're being good to you?" 

"Yeah, it was hard in the beginning. But it's easier, in some ways now." Virgil hugged Dee back then pulled away. Working his way to standing back on his own two feet. 

"Why? How are you here? The barriers have never faulted before." Dimitri asked as his mind recalled many nights were he tried to cross over to the light side without Thomas' permission. It never worked. 

"The truth can't be buried or barred if everyone knows." 

"You told him? Are you...were you cast you out and sent back here?" The anger in Dimitri flared for a whole different reason. 

"No. It's okay. Well, I mean it'll be okay. But for now I can pass through the vale." Virgil threw the hood of his costume over his head and wiggled his fingers.

The snake side of Dee's face smirked as he sat down on a granite slab. The weight of the moment feeling like quicksand. Dimitri didn't have to lie on this side, or speak in riddles. He couldn't waste another minute.

"I'm really sorry. For how I act on the other side, the lies are as easy as breathing standing in front of Thomas. I'm sorry for how we ended it. I know it's not enough. I should have a speech made up…" Dimitri started to lament as a punch connected to his arm. 

"I figured that out, Pat helped me. You can't build a life off of lies and panic." Virgil pulled the hood back down and started digging through hidden pockets 

"Then will this be the last time you...that you pull a prank in the graveyard?" Dimitri's heart couldn't go to that finite place.

"Not as long as you still have those shavers." Virgil smirked as he pulled out a jar of wolf-men biscuits and a baggie of purple and yellow bows.


End file.
